


Hideaway- A Intrulogical/Anxceit Fanfiction

by Amarie_chan312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters if necessary, M/M, don't read if you don't want to kinda hate Patton, let's just pretend the last video doesn't exist, there might be some mentions of triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie_chan312/pseuds/Amarie_chan312
Summary: --Summary--"I promise, I won't let this moment be our last.""I love you. I-I always will.""Let's go get our friends back."Logan has always gone through life emotionless.Virgil doesn't regret his decision to join the Light Sides.But soon, everything will change. Friendships will be tested, relationships will bloom, and both boys will have to make a difficult decision:Dark or Light?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, uh, I'm writing another fanfiction on here. I'm really, really excited to be sharing this because it's kinda my passion project. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> -Angel<3

Logan sank into his room after another video, walking to his desk and sitting down. He grabbed his copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and began to read. However, he found himself reading the same line repeatedly within minutes, unable to find his focus. Logan sighed. This had been happening more and more lately. Things had stopped making sense weeks ago, but the logical side was still trying to understand. His emotions were starting to get the better of him, and soon enough, he would have to face facts. Shockingly, that terrified him. For now, however, he could try to ignore his feelings. He got up, pacing back and forth. He couldn’t work at his full capacity with all this confusion and all these emotions. His entire purpose was to combat those things. But life doesn’t always work out the way you planned, Logan was learning. 

He stopped his pacing and collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the scientifically-accurate constellations he had put on his ceiling. Why was he like this? It wasn’t in his nature to worry so much; that was Virgil’s job. Speaking of Virgil… 

Logan heard a knock at his door, successfully freeing him from his thoughts. A small voice greeted him with a “Can-Can I come in?” 

Logan got up and opened his door, finding Virgil standing there and playing with his hoodie sleeves. “You may come inside,” he said, motioning to his bed. 

Virgil offered a weak smile and walked into Logan’s room, sitting on the bed. Logan had been noticing that Virgil had seemed tired and less interested in hanging out with the rest of the group. He thought it could be possible that Virgil’s depression worsened again, so he had made an effort to be there for Virgil as much as he could be. “What seems to be the problem?” 

Virgil took a deep breath in and out. “I’m not sure. Can we just… hang out for a bit? Maybe watch a documentary?” 

Logan nodded. “If that is what you desire, I have no objections.” He got up and walked over to his bookshelf, grabbing out one of the many documentaries he had stored there and sliding it into his DVD player. 

Virgil got more comfortable on Logan’s bed. His hands were still slightly shaking from the panic attack he had had before coming to Logan’s room. “Logan?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for bothering you with all of my problems.” 

Logan sat down on his bed next to Virgil, giving him a half-hearted smile. “It doesn’t bother me. Your mental health must be at its optimal state, and I understand that if you are coming to me, it is because you believe I can help. I am perfectly willing to make sure you are okay.” 

“Thanks- Thanks for this,” Virgil replied, grinning. “You have no idea how much it helps me.”

After that, both boys quieted down and watched the documentary in comfortable silence. However, Logan could feel his unpleasant thoughts creeping back up, and it seemed that Virgil had taken notice. “Lo?” 

Logan blinked, snapping out of his slight stupor. “Yes, Virgil?” 

“You okay?” Virgil asked, a concerned look on his face. Logan had been more and more spacey lately, and it wasn’t like him to be like this… 

Logan sat up straighter, absentmindedly adjusting his tie. “Yes, Virgil, I am fine. I have simply been having some concerning thoughts. Still, I’m sure that I can try to ignore them and continue working, hopefully at my full potential.” 

Virgil looked over at his friend. He knew that statement, that look, that demeanor. He’d gone through the same thing, thinking that he could just ignore his thoughts. It wasn’t always that simple, however. “Are you sure, Logan? I’ve noticed you’ve been more and more out of it lately.” 

Logan gave up, deciding it was finally time to sort out these emotions he was feeling. “Is it okay if I tell you some… possibly disturbing information?” 

“...Yeah?” Virgil started hesitantly, unsure of what Logan could say that would disturb or shock him. Logan didn’t seem like the type to do things that would shock anyone. 

“I believe I may have feelings of the… romantic sort for Remus.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?” 

“I have to confess that I don’t know how or why these feelings came about, only that they exist in a… concerning quantity and that I do not wish them to make more appearances. However, I do not believe that I can get rid of them, so it seems I am trapped,” Logan replied. He was trying to keep calm even though mentioning the thoughts had only made them increase in intensity. 

Virgil sat shocked for a few seconds before regaining his composure and trying to assess the situation. Things like this weren’t typically his specialty, but he felt he had an obligation to help Logan as best he could. “Okay… that’s not so bad. I thought you were about to tell me you had murdered someone or something. I do have a question, though. Do you actually want to… pursue this feeling?”   
Logan nodded hesitantly. “Yes, quite frequently. I wish I did not. I see no reason why Remus would return such feelings. I do not believe that it would be a proper solution to this problem to pursue a romantic relationship with the Duke. It is unlikely our fellow Light Sides would take kindly to such an arrangement.” 

“Yeah. We know how Patton feels about Dark Sides… and I don’t think Roman would like the idea of you dating his brother.” Virgil could imagine how Roman would feel about a relationship between Remus and Logan. He’d take it about as well as he would Virgil rejoining the Dark Sides… 

“I doubt Roman would take that news well. All in all, this situation is a difficult one. However, I fear that the only solution may be to tell our friends about this situation,” Logan said, sighing. 

“Yeah.” It didn’t seem like a particularly fantastic idea to Virgil. Still, Patton and Roman did need to learn about what was going on. “We can tell them, but it might be best to hold off for now.” 

Logan nodded again. After that, both boys were silent, sitting on Logan’s bed and watching the remainder of the documentary. Once the documentary was over, Logan looked over to Virgil, only then noticing that his friend was asleep. He knew that Virgil must not be getting a lot of sleep for one reason or another and that further supported his theory that Virgil’s depression and anxiety were on a rampage again. Logan picked up the hoodie-clad man and walked out of his room, walking into Virgil’s and placing him in his own bed. 

He walked back into his room, yawning. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. He changed into PJs and lay down in bed, staring up at his ceiling for the second time. 

Little did he know that Patton, his supposedly happy-go-lucky friend, was standing in the hallway. 

And he wasn’t happy anymore.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this is late!
> 
> I try to keep a consistent update schedule (one chapter every two weeks), but I had something come up and I haven't been able to post Chapter Two up until this point. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, slight suggestive content. Nothing bad, but I thought I might as well mention it.)

Logan tossed and turned in bed. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. His mind was filled with thoughts of Remus, much to his dismay, and the mab couldn’t stop running through possibilities in his head. He got up and, against his better judgment, began to get dressed in his regular clothes. He couldn’t shake the thought of seeing Remus now, and despite what was probably best, he was letting the impulsive part of him lead. 

Logan sighed and walked out of his room. He closed his eyes and sank down, reappearing in the Dark Mind Palace. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see a very confused Deceit in front of him. “What are you doing here?” 

Logan looked at Deceit. “Is Remus awake?” He asked, decidedly not answering Dee’s question. “I… need to speak with him.”

Deceit gave a confused glance at Logan. “Yes, he’s probably in his room.” 

Logan then realized that Deceit hadn’t been lying during their conversation. Before he could ask Dee about the change, Remus came over and promptly stabbed him in the stomach. 

“Hi, Lo-Lo!” Remus greeted, giggling. 

Logan sighed and snapped his fingers, coming back unscathed. “Hello, Remus. You’ve moved on to stabbing me, I see.” 

“I was bound to get bored of everything else eventually, Lo!” 

Logan took a deep breath and adjusted his tie, wondering why he was attracted to this man. “I need to speak with you, Remus.” He looked over to Deceit. “Preferably alone.” 

Remus grabbed Logan’s hand and began to drag him away. “We can go to my room!” 

“Okay…” Logan responded while being dragged towards Remus’s room. When they made it, Remus finally let go of Logan and let him look around. 

“Whaddya think?! Pretty cool, right?” Remus gestured around his room, smiling widely.

Logan looked around, taking in his… peculiar surroundings. Remus’s walls were covered in all manner of odd, Remus-y things: serial killer merch, horror movie posters, a wall of… things Logan thought he would be better off having not seen, and… was that blood? “It’s interesting, to say the least.” 

Remus plopped down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Well, you said you needed to talk to me?” 

Logan absentmindedly adjusted his tie, obviously nervous. “Yes.” 

He sat down next to Remus, who seemed to already be paying attention, something extremely uncharacteristic. “I do have something to tell you.” Logan took a shaky breath in, looking over towards Remus. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way about Remus, but the fact was that he does. 

And he really wanted to kiss him… 

“I feel attracted to you, Remus,” Logan blurted out. “I feel extremely attracted to you, and I do not understand why. This whole ordeal is rather confusing, but I don’t see my attraction to you disappearing. My brain has decided to focus most of its energy on reminding me every waking second of how much I wish I could be with you. The situation is rather frustrating, and I can’t help but wish it to disappear.” 

Remus smirked and captured Logan’s lips in a bruising kiss, pulling him closer by his tie. Logan gasped but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck and drawing the other man closer. Remus pushed Logan down to the bed. “I like you too.”


	3. Chapter Three

Logan woke up the next morning next to Remus, his mind reeling with thoughts of the past night. He had finally allowed himself the pleasure of following his heart, and it had landed him here, in bed next to who all of his friends assumed was his enemy. And Logan didn’t regret it. He knew that his actions could have a million consequences, but he didn’t care. Right here, next to Remus, he felt whole. He felt like this was the place where he belonged. He knew that what he felt shouldn’t hold this much weight, but the truth was that it did. And letting his heart lead was the most freeing experience ever. 

Remus woke up and turned around to face Logan, successfully getting him out of his own thoughts. “Hey, Lo,” he greeted sleepily, kissing his now-boyfriend on the cheek. 

Logan smiled, something that so seldom happened. “Hello, Remus. I have to leave soon. The other Light Sides are probably expecting me.” 

Remus gave Logan extremely suggestive puppy eyes. “Please stay? It’ll be worth it…” Remus said, starting to trail his hand down Logan’s body. 

Logan sighed and stopped Remus’s hand. “I really wish I could, but I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving last night, as my decision was of the split-second, late-night variety- ”

“Yeah, but it was a good one.” 

“...and I believe that my friends might be worried,” Logan finished after the interruption, as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. “I’ll be back tonight, I promise.” He gave Remus a long kiss and sank down, reappearing in his bedroom. Almost instantly, he heard knocking at his bedroom door. 

“Logan? Are you in there?” 

Logan walked over and opened up the door to reveal a stressed Patton. “Come in, Patton.” 

Patton walked in and sat down on Logan’s bed. “Where have you been? Virgil and I were worried sick!” 

Logan quickly tried to think of a lie. “I was in my part of the realm. I had some work to do, and I couldn’t focus here, so I went there.”

Patton raised his eyebrows. “Why would you be there all night?” 

“It was late when I finished my work, so I ended up falling asleep over there,” Logan stated, trying to hide his nervousness from Patton. 

Patton glared at Logan. “Where were you really, Logan? I don’t particularly appreciate being lied to. It makes it hard to trust people, and I like to trust my friends.” 

“I’m not lying.” Logan took a deep breath, wondering why he was so nervous. It was just Patton, after all. 

Patton gave a dark chuckle. “Of course you are. You were with Remus, weren’t you?” 

“W-What?” Logan sputtered. He had no idea how Patton knew about Remus. 

“I knew it. Why would you go to the Dark Mind Palace? I heard your conversation with Virgil, you know. You’re- You’re doing the complete opposite of your job! This isn’t logical, Logan, and it’s not okay.” 

Logan looked at Patton, mildly shocked. He had no idea where this sudden anger had come from. “Who are you to dictate what I can and can’t do, or what’s okay? It’s my life, Patton.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m a part of it. And so is Virgil. And Roman. Do you really want to jeopardize all that you have here?” Patton got up and walked to Logan’s door, opening it and starting to leave. “I’m warning you, Logan. Don’t go back.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this chapter probably has the most amount of triggering content that will ever appear in this fanfiction. It's nothing tooooo bad, but there are warnings at the beginning and end of triggering content. Don't worry, if you skip it, you won't miss anything important. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some of Virgil's story and more wholesome Analogical friendship!

Virgil was pacing his bedroom across the hall, his mind racing. He hadn’t been able to eat, he hadn’t been able to sleep, and he could barely even talk to anyone except Logan. He felt helpless, like nothing more than a slave to his emotions. He had only managed to sleep for more than an hour at a time last night when he went to Logan’s room, but he only got around five hours of sleep before he woke up again. 

*Trigger warning: mentions of self-harm*   
He went to go take a shower in his bathroom, hoping to clear his thoughts. He slipped off his hoodie and jeans, trying not to wince as the fabric rubbed against the newly-formed cuts on his arm and thighs. He got into the shower and tried to wash off the dried blood quickly. He hadn’t bothered to clean up the most recent time, so his left arm and upper thighs were marred with dried blood. After he managed to get the blood off, he tipped his head back into the water, relishing in the feeling of it running over his body. He had an urge to take out his razor and form even more lines across his thighs, but he managed to keep it in check. He didn’t want his friends to get worried.   
As if they even would at all.   
*End of triggering content*

Virgil got out of the shower, dried off, threw on his hoodie and jeans again, and went back to his bedroom. He wanted to do… something, but he couldn’t bring himself to. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Remus and Janus, and they wouldn’t go away. He missed them. He hated it so much, but he missed them. Especially Janus. He had been putting up this barrier since he left to keep himself from going back to those feelings, but it wasn’t working. It had never worked. 

Virgil stared at his tear-stained face in the mirror. Goddamnit, he wanted him back. He wanted Janus. A sad but a real fact of life when you’re Virgil Sanders. 

Virgil sighed and plopped down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, painted black like a vast expanse of nothingness. He just wanted to… disappear. Not to die. He couldn’t die, not really, but he could disappear all he wanted. He just couldn’t bring himself to. His mind kept arguing with itself, saying both that he had nothing and that he had everything. He couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to. And he did. 

But he had Logan and Patton. And Roman, to a lesser extent. He couldn’t just leave them. Especially not with what Logan was feeling. They’d hate him. They’d hate him if he told them. They probably already hate him. 

*Trigger warning: panic attack*  
Virgil could feel the tightness building in his chest. He began to shake, his breath coming out in short gasps. His mind became flooded, and he could feel himself sinking. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn’t. He went to go splash some water from the bathroom sink in his face when he heard a knock. He mumbled out a quick “Come in!” and tried to get his shaking under control. 

Logan walked in and saw Virgil, instantly turning concerned. “Virgil? What’s wrong?” 

Virgil sat on his bed, still hyperventilating and shaking. “Panic- Panic attack-”   
*End of triggering content*

Logan sat down next to Virgil. “Is it okay if I give you a hug?” 

Virgil started crying. “Y-Yeah.” 

Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil, squeezing tightly. “It’ll be okay.” 

Virgil slowly started to calm down. “Thanks. I don’t deserve you.” 

Logan got up to go get Virgil a cup of water. “Of course you do.” Logan walked back and handed Virgil the cup of water, the most sincere (and one of the only) smiles Virgil had ever seen from Logan gracing his face. “You’re amazing, Virgil.”

Virgil broke down again, starting to sob. “No-No, I’m not! I’m horrible! And I don’t deserve any of you! You, or Patton, or Roman, or J-Janus…” Virgil said, starting to cry even harder. “I- I left him, and now I’m thinking about leaving all of-of you…” 

Logan looked at Virgil. “W-What?” 

“I-I left the only person I ever loved, and I never- I never even thought about it! I just…” 

Logan moved towards Virgil, moving his hands up to stroke Virgil’s hair softly. “It’s okay. Can you please tell me what’s going on?” 

Virgil moved an arm up to wipe his face, taking a sniffly breath. “Yeah. I- I think so. I miss… I miss my old home.” 

“With the Dark Sides?” 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. I kinda hate it, but I miss them. It’s been making my whole life a hellscape.” 

“I know how you feel,” Logan laughed, beaming over at Virgil. “We’ve both been going through a lot lately, huh? Yet another thing we have in common.” 

Virgil smiled weakly. “Yeah. I just… I’m really torn. And my head isn’t making it any better.” 

“I apologize on behalf of the universe. Why don’t we go watch a documentary? We can wait until later to deal with all the emotions stuff,” Logan put a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I’ll always be here for you, okay?” 

Virgil smiled, his first genuine smile in weeks. “I know.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a l m o s t late on this chapter. 
> 
> Key word is almost.
> 
> It pains me to say that you will not see any of the good Intrulogical stuff here (we gotta wait 'til the next chapter for that) but there's plenty of wholesome Analogical friendship to go around. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it(:

After the documentary was over, Virgil turned to Logan. “So, because I haven’t asked yet, how’re things with your feelings for Remus?” 

Logan grinned and blushed a little, an odd image to his friend. He seemed so… free. “I went to the Dark Mind Palace yesterday. Remus and I are dating now.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened in happy surprise. “Really? Good for you. Are you going back tonight?” 

Logan nodded, still blushing and thinking of his boyfriend before he remembered his strange interaction with Patton. “I’m definitely going back tonight. Patton was acting strange earlier, though. It was a little unnerving, to say the least.” 

Virgil gave Logan a confused look. “What happened?” 

“He said he had heard our conversation, and he seemed upset with me. He warned me against going back to the Dark Mind Palace, and something about how he was talking worried me. He was acting way too seriously. It didn’t seem like him.” Logan sighed and collapsed back on his bed. Since when was life so confusing? 

“Oh,” Virgil said. “Okay. He was acting a bit strange last night, now that I think back. You’re… not gonna listen to him, are you?” 

Logan looked over to his best friend. “Do you want me to? Be honest, please.” 

“Nah. I want you to be happy. And if the rat-man makes you happy, go right ahead.” Virgil laughed. “I care about Patton, but I don’t think anyone is always right. And I don’t care who you’re dating.” 

Logan smiled. “I’m happy I have you. Speaking of you, do you want to possibly tell me about the whole, “I miss the Dark Sides” thing?” 

Virgil ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I never told you about my time with the Dark Sides, did I?” 

Logan shook his head. 

“Well, I guess it’s time I did. Dee grew up with me, so to speak, and Remus was kinda like our mom. I know, hard to believe. As we grew older, I started to… I don’t know, develop feelings for Deceit? And I had reason to believe he had these same feelings. But…” Virgil took a deep breath. “One day, we got into this huge fight. It was after I had started popping in during videos. We fought until I just… I told him I was going to leave. Abandon my family. Find a new one.” 

Logan’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

Virgil shrugged. “So, I did. Leave, I mean. And found a new family, with you and Patton and Roman. But I still… I still question whether I made the right choice. Or even if it should have been a choice at all. Because I miss him, I really do.” Virgil blinked the tears out of his eyes, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He hated being so emotional. 

“You could always go back,” Logan suggested, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be bitter. If that’s what you need to be okay, then I support it, because I support you.” 

Virgil smiled sadly. “Thanks, but I don’t think that’s an option. They hate me now.” 

Logan pulled his friend into a hug. “No, they don’t.” 

Virgil sighed, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder, “You promise?” 

Logan smiled. “I promise.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So so sorry this is late, I actually got it done early but I had my laptop taken away from me so I couldn't upload. Anywayssss, hope y'all like it 
> 
> WARNING: THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. Also, like, nothing important happens, it's pretty much just a filler chapter. Feel free to just... not read it. 
> 
> I'm terrible at promoting my own work jfc-

An hour later, Virgil was asleep, and Logan was about to go to the Dark Mind Palace. Since he had brought it up to Virgil, he couldn't stop thinking about Patton's conversation with him. He wanted to talk to Remus about it, but he also just wanted to go and do… things… to take his mind off of it. Option 2 was winning out, though it was never much of a contest. 

He sank down and reappeared in Remus's room, finding Remus in front of him. He walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, not allowing time for so much as a hello. 

*Beginning of mature content*  
After he and Remus pulled apart, Remus smirked. "You're getting right into it today, huh, Daddy?" 

Logan blushed at the name. A month ago, he would've never let anyone call him that, but now, he'd let Rem have his fun. "Just… kiss me." 

Remus obliged, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and kissing him hard. "Wanna do something… else?" 

Logan nodded. "Yes…" Logan's breath hitched as Remus moved his hands down Logan's body, eventually resting on his upper inner thigh. He traced the area, making Logan groan. "R-Rem… Babe…" 

Remus gave Logan his "innocent" eyes. "Yes, Daddy?" 

Logan leaned forward onto Remus's shoulder and let out a muffled moan when Remus's hand went further. "Remus…" 

Remus kissed Logan's neck. "Yes?" 

Logan moaned again into Remus's shoulder. "D-Don't stop…"   
*End of mature content* 

At that moment, Deceit walked into Remus's room, eating a jelly rat. He quickly noticed what was going on and nearly choked. "I- I see I'm not interrupting anything-" 

Remus moved away from Logan, sighing. "Whaddya want, Janus?" 

Janus sighed. "You don't have anything of mine." 

Remus grinned. "You don't have to lie, y' know." 

Janus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Give me back my stuff, and I won't go away." 

Remus sighed and handed Janus the stuff he needed to return, and J promptly left. Rem then turned back to his boyfriend. "Well… that kinda ruined our nice little mood. Want to do something else? Maybe watch a horror movie? I've got the Shining~!" Remus said in a singsong voice. 

Logan smiled. "Sure thing, babe." 

The night ended with Logan and Remus cuddling and having a horror movie marathon, occasionally stealing kisses and whispering to each other. 

There was nowhere else they'd rather be.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am EXTREMELY sorry for basically disappearing off the face of the Earth. Since the last time I updated this, quite a bit has happened (I found out my family and I are moving overseas in December, my baby sister's being born about a week from now, mental health issues, and more) The good thing is, I'm back! And I have seven full chapters of Hideaway for y'all, and the rest of the fanfiction will be out tomorrow, if not earlier. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Patton being a villain!

Patton angrily paced his bedroom. He heard everything that Virgil and Logan had said to each other: Remus and Logan dating, as well as Virgil’s questioning of his “true place”. And Janus (as was supposedly his name) and Virgil’s old relationship. He was furious.

Deep down, he knew it wasn’t okay to spy on his friends. But this went further than the boundaries he had previously set to protect his friend’s privacy. Logan could not date Remus, and Patton wouldn’t let it happen. Virgil was ridiculous, too. Like it was even an option for him to leave his new friends. Deceit and Remus were evil, and that was that. There was no grey area between black and white; either people were right or wrong. And Remus and Deceit were the definitions of wrong. 

And Patton had a plan. He had heard that Logan was going back to the Dark Mind Palace, so he had time. He went and knocked on Virgil’s door. “Hey, kiddo! Mind if I come in?” 

Virgil came to the door and opened it, seeming tired. “Hey, Patton,” he said, motioning to his bed. “Come in.” 

Patton smiled, hiding his madness. “I heard something was bothering you.” 

“Oh. How’d you know?” Virgil sat on his bed, not quite relaxed. Patton didn’t usually come into Virgil’s room and stay. When they hung out, it was in the living room or kitchen. It felt foreign to have Patton sitting with him in his room, seeing as only Logan really did that. 

“Logan told me,” Patton lied. “You can talk to me, you know.” Patton wanted to know if Virgil would tell the truth if prompted. He felt like he couldn’t trust his friends anymore, and he wanted to confirm or dissipate that fear. 

“It’s nothing. Just the usual things,” Virgil responded. It seemed both boys were on a roll with lying. 

Patton clenched his fists, trying not to show he was angry. He had a reputation to uphold. “Okay. If something else is going on, you can always tell me. By the way, do you know where Logan is? He’s been gone a lot lately.” 

Virgil shook his head, trying to avoid stuttering. “I-I don’t know.”

“I’m just worried about him, is all. I went to check on him a few days ago and he was acting weird. Super defensive and angry. I’m trying to look out for him, y’know?” Patton sighed and shook his head, playing the part of a concerned friend. In reality, he knew precisely where Logan was. And that he couldn’t trust anyone anymore. 

“Oh. I’m glad you’re trying to be a good friend. Could you leave? I’m gonna head to bed soon. See you in the morning?” 

Patton smiled. “Of course. Goodnight, kiddo!” Patton walked out, immediately wiping the smile off his face. 

It was time to get to work.


	8. Chapter Eight

Patton walked to Roman’s room and knocked. “Roman, can I come in? It’s really important,” Patton said, trying to sound as worried as possible. He knew what he had to do. And he knew it wouldn’t make his friends happy, at least not right now. Logan and Virgil would thank him later! He was doing a favor for both of them, ridding them of the monsters they thought they loved. 

They would thank him. 

Roman opened up the door, rubbing his eyes and seeming confused. It was late, and he surely hadn’t been expecting guests, but whatever. This was more important. “Patton? What’s the matter?” 

Patton attempted to look concerned. “I need your help. It’s Logan.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “What did Microsoft Nerd do this time?” 

“He’s dating Remus.” 

Roman’s eyes widened. “R-Remus?” 

Patton nodded. “Yeah. I’m afraid something might’ve happened to him. No one can trust your brother.” 

Roman still seemed a bit in shock. “When did this happen?” 

“A few nights ago,” Patton said, looking down at his feet and attempting to look disappointed as opposed to elated. Things were going exactly as planned. “I heard him and Virgil talking, and then he snuck off to the Dark Mind Palace. I need your help. We need to stop this.” 

“I should’ve killed Remus when I got the chance,” Roman muttered angrily. “Where’s Virgil?” 

It was then that Virgil walked in. “Right. Here.” He glared at Patton. 

Patton stood shocked. “Virgil? I- I thought you were going to bed.” 

“People lie, Pat. I guess I can include you in that list.” Virgil walked towards Patton, fists clenched. “How could you? Logan told me he was concerned, but I had no idea you’d do this!” 

“What do you mean?” Patton asked, attempting to stay calm. 

Virgil laughed bitingly. “Fuck you, Patton. You don’t care a BIT about Logan, do you? You just want your perfect little happy family, other people’s feelings be damned. Logan is happy! Can’t you see that? I’ve seen him smile more in the past three days than he ever has. And yet you think it’s okay to try to ruin him all because the person who makes him happy isn’t who you want him to be. You are so shallow, Patton! I thought maybe you were just worried about me and L, but this… This shows that you’re a lying, manipulating bastard. I NEVER want to see you again. I think Logan can say the same.” Virgil stormed out, wiping his face so that the tears wouldn’t show. 

Patton and Roman both stood utterly still, trying to process. Roman was the first to open his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. “I…” 

Patton sighed, turning around to face Roman again. “This is why I need your help, Ro.” 

Roman nodded slowly. “Yeah… Yeah.” 

Patton grabbed Roman’s hand, squeezing it. “Let’s get our friends back.” 

Roman squeezed back. “Let’s.”


	9. Chapter Nine

When Logan came back from the Dark Mind Palace the next day, he was instantly pulled into Virgil's room. "We need to talk." 

Logan went and sat on Virgil's bed as Virgil closed the door and locked it. "What is it?" 

Virgil sighed and sat down next to Logan. "Patton. He told Roman." 

"About me and Remus?" Logan asked, trying to process. 

Virgil nodded. 

"Fuck," Logan muttered, making Virgil raise his eyebrows. Logan rarely swore, and when he did, it usually meant that things were going horribly. 

"I don't think this is going to end well for us. It didn't seem like Roman was too happy about the whole thing, from what I saw. And Patton obviously isn't doing this out of concern. I think he's gonna try to sabotage you and Remus." 

"No," Logan shook his head. "I can't let him do that. I won't let him hurt Remus. You- You know how much I care about him." 

"I know," Virgil said. "That's why I wanted to tell you as soon as I could. I promise, I won't let anything happen. There's someone I care about on the Dark Side too. Patton didn't tell Roman about Janus and me, but I have a feeling that's next." He shook his head in disbelief. "I never want to see either one of them again." 

"Neither do I. Do you have a plan?" 

"I was gonna go to the Dark Mind Palace tonight and talk to Janus. Apologize. Warn him. I think I know now, that that place is my true home. With him. He has no reason to forgive me, but I hope he can." Virgil closed his eyes and wiped away the tear streaming down his cheek. 

Logan hugged his best friend tightly. "He will. I know he will." 

Virgil turned around in his friend's arms, clinging to him tightly. "I- I'm scared, Lo," he whispered, beginning to cry in earnest. 

Logan held his friend, kissing the top of Virgil's head and murmuring, "I know. It'll be okay." 

"I love you, Lo." 

"I love you, too, Virge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make something clear, nothing in this chapter is meant to be taken as romantic. However, there miiiiight be an Analogical fanfiction in the works, seeing as I've almost finished with Hideaway.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I almost cried writing this chapter
> 
> Why am I so e m o t i o n a l-

That night, Virgil sunk down and reappeared in the Dark Mind Palace with a plan. He found Janus sitting at the sofa, watching Chicago (which brought back many memories; Virgil must’ve seen that movie 5 thousand times). “Hey- Hey, JJ?” 

Janus turned around, his face moving from confusion to anger when he realized who was standing there. “Why are you here?” 

Virgil tried to find his courage. “I came to apologize. And to warn you.” 

“Apologizing won’t fix what you’ve done,” Janus said, venom practically dripping out of every word. 

“I-I know,” Virgil’s breaths started to become shorter, and he had to fight to keep his hands from shaking. Why did he think this was a good idea? 

“Then why. The fuck. Are you back here?” Janus asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Because I had to try,” Virgil replied honestly. 

Janus slow clapped while taking a few steps towards Virgil. “Well, bravo. You’ve tried. Now get out of my home.” 

“You don’t understand. Patton-” 

“Patton what? Hates me? I already knew that, darling. Not necessary for you to remind me,” Janus interrupted. 

“I think Patton’s going to try to come here. He-He knows about Logan and Remus and- and I don’t think he’s going to stop until they’re torn apart. And I think he might try to hurt you too.” Virgil looked up at Janus, sadness seeping out of him. “Listen. I- I know you can probably never forgive me for what I did. And I know that that’s what I deserve. Because I was horrible,” Virgil’s voice broke, and he had to fight to keep himself from crying. “And I hurt you and Remus. I deserve to never be allowed to step foot in here again. But my family is in danger, and I’ll be damned if I don’t help you two.” Virgil’s eyes started to well up with tears, and this time he couldn’t stop them. “I love you guys, okay? And you can walk out of this hating me, wishing I never existed, and that’ll be fine. But I’m not going to let you get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that. Because I love you, okay? I- I always will. And I absolutely despise myself for what I did. I couldn’t even live with myself after I left, because I knew that you would never let me back. And I deserve that. I deserve so much more than that. But please hear me out. You and Remus are in danger. Patton became more than anyone thought he could be. He’s become a villain. And- And I need you and Remus to make sure that you are safe. Please.” 

Janus looked away from Virgil. “Leave. Now.” 

Virgil stood there with tears still running down his face, frozen. 

Janus looked back at him. “I said leave!” he yelled. 

Virgil flinched and then turned away, sinking down and arriving back at the Light Mind Palace. 

Janus went into his room, collapsing on his bed with sobs stuck in his throat.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more of the chaos gays! 
> 
> Honestly one of the things that I really missed about not having the ability to write was writing these two ridiculous boys. They are the absolute b e s t 
> 
> (also they kinda remind me of me and my ex-girlfriend but that's personal sooooo-)

Later that same night, Logan arrived at his boyfriend’s bedroom, instantly going over and kissing him deeply. Remus looked shocked, but not unhappy. “What was that for, Lolo?” 

Logan sighed and collapsed his head against Remus’s shoulder, not giving an answer. 

Remus began kissing Logan’s neck (which, Logan noted, he was quite good at), rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “You seem stressed. Who do I need to kill?” 

Logan gave a comfortable sigh, relaxing into Remus. “Your brother. And Patton.” 

“Hmm, as for Roman, I’ve already tried, he seems almost as immune to it as you, and why Patton? He’s extremely annoying and I’ve imagined feeding him to hungry vultures multiple times, but he seems too sweet to be murdered.” 

“He knows about us. And he’s not particularly happy. He told Roman.” Logan kissed his boyfriend again, noting that he was even more Remus-starved when he’s stressed. “I think they might be planning something.” 

“Ah. Okay.” Remus pulled Logan into another kiss by his tie. 

When both boys finally broke off for air, Logan asked, “Are we just going to spend this whole time making out?” 

Remus smiled and gave Logan a small peck on the lips. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Logan grinned. “I love you so much, Rem.” 

“Really?” When Logan nodded, Remus picked him up and twirled him, both boys landing in a heap on the bed, giggling. “I love you too,” he responded once he and Logan had gotten untangled. 

Logan gave his boyfriend yet another kiss. “I won’t let anything happen to us. I promise.” 

Remus resumed his previous task of kissing Logan’s neck, and Logan closed his eyes and savored the moment. 

He refused to let it be their last.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I ended this chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger, seeing as y'all will just be able to read the next chapter right after this one and figure out what's going on but whatever-

Logan appeared in Virgil’s room late the next morning. He collapsed on Virgil’s bed next to his best friend and stared up at the ceiling. “Remus loves me.” 

“Yeah, what’s new?” Virgil said, putting his book down and turning to face his friend. 

“No, I mean he like, actually said it.”

“That’s great.” Virgil smiled over at his friend, but Logan could tell it wasn’t entirely genuine. He hadn’t seen Virgil like this in a while, but he knew it meant something was up. 

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked. “And don’t tell me nothing. I can tell when something’s up with you.” 

“I don’t think I should’ve gone to warn Janus last night. It ended horribly. He yelled at me. I deserved it, definitely, but that didn’t make it any less hurtful.” Virgil joined Logan in the activity of staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t like thinking about what had happened the night before, but he needed to come to terms with it. Janus didn’t want him anymore. 

“I’m sorry. At least you got to warn him, though. The last thing either of us wants is for Janus or Remus to get hurt.” Logan grabbed his friend’s hand, trying to comfort him. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. It might’ve not ended super well, but I don’t think I would’ve been very happy with myself if I hadn’t warned him. To say the least.” 

“There’s actually something I was thinking about,” Logan said hesitantly, testing the waters. 

Virgil looked over to Logan curiously. “What is it?” 

“I was thinking…” Logan whispered his plan in Virgil’s ear, careful to make sure no prying voices could hear. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?” 

Logan nodded. “Definitely.” 

Virgil took a deep breath. “Then let’s do it.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next two days passed uneventfully for both Virgil and Logan. Logan decidedly left out any mentions of his plans during his visits to his boyfriend, and Virgil didn’t have the time to talk to almost anyone, much less accidentally tell someone of his and Logan’s plans. That night, both boys met in Logan’s room with their things packed. Luckily, it seemed Patton wasn’t on edge that day, so neither one got stopped. 

Virgil looked over to Logan, smiling nervously. “Ready?” 

Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand. “As I’ll ever be.” 

Both boys sank down and reappeared in the Dark Mind Palace. Logan looked around and noticed that both Remus and Janus seemed to be in their rooms. “Rem? Janus?” 

Remus peeked out of Janus’s room and looked back and forth between Logan and Virgil. He came up to Logan and kissed him, before moving over to Virgil. “What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to find a new family, blah blah blah.” 

Logan sighed. “We need to talk to you and Janus. It’s important.” 

Remus huffed and went back over to Janus’s room, sticking his head through the door. “Hey, JJ! Your boyfriend’s here.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Logan heard Janus mumble as he walked out of his room. “And I don’t want him here.” 

“Sure, keep lying to yourself. I’m the one who’s been in your room with you all day watching old musicals and court dramas because you were afraid you had fucked everything up with Virgil. And believe me, I would’ve much rather been watching horror movies than A Few Good Men.” Remus went to stand by his friend. “Don’t you dare fuck this up again, Jay, because next time I will not suffer through hours of people promising to tell the whole truth because you don’t have anyone to fuck.” 

Logan sighed again. “I’m glad you’re both here, because we need your help.” 

Janus rolled his eyes. “With what?”

Logan tugged on his tie, taking a deep breath and walking a few steps towards Janus and Remus. “Virgil and I want to join the Dark Sides.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter since the cold, dark winter of 1779, but I'm back! A lot has been going on, but I'm proud to say that this is actually almost finished. This time for real! 
> 
> Please, enjoy some fluffy Dark Side! Lo and Remus as an apology.

A week later, Logan waited for his boyfriend to return from hanging out with Janus. He had just began typing on his laptop when Remus walked in, coming over and resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “What’cha writing, Lolo?” 

Logan turned his head around and kissed his boyfriend, gently closing the laptop screen as he did. “Nothing too important, amare.” 

“Good, because I have a questionn!” Remus said in a singsong voice. 

Logan got up and went to sit on his and Remus’ bed. “What is it?” 

“D’ya have your animal part yet? JJ told me you should have it by now,” Remus asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend. 

Logan nodded. “Yeah, I do…” 

“Show me show me show mee!” Remus pleaded, obviously quite excited. 

Logan smiled at his boyfriend’s antics, despite his nervousness. He hesitantly began to remove his tie and shirt, and once he had it off, his new wings spread out, large and dark. 

“Whoa…” Remus murmured, reaching out to touch one. 

“I-I think I’m meant to be an owl,” Logan explained, noticing how comforting it was when Remus stroked his wings. 

“They’re pretty!” Remus complimented, with his hand still on one. 

Logan sighed happily, leaning into his boyfriend. “Can we stay like this forever?” 

Remus giggled. “Well, it’s movie night, but until then we can.” 

Logan smiled at Remus, giving him a quick kiss. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you too!”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* 
> 
> Two chapters in one day?! 
> 
> Yes. Two chapters in one day. What can I say, the urge to write spontaneously struck again. (Might be more on the way too...)

The same day, Virgil knocked on Janus’ door, taking a deep breath. He had decided it was finally time to talk with Janus. He had invited Virgil back, but it wasn’t necessarily what the more optimistic part of Virgil had been hoping for. They still weren’t back to the way they were before, or even close. Janus wouldn’t sit next to him, and they had barely even talked. Virgil just wanted things to go back to how they were, and he knew the only way that could happen was if he and Janus talked through what had happened. 

Virgil heard Janus yell “Come in!” and walked in hesitantly, finding Janus watching Chicago. God, he loved that movie so much. “H-Hi, Jay.” 

Janus paused the movie, looking over to Virgil. “Hello. What’re you doing in here?” Janus asked, sounding more confused than angry at the fact that Virgil was in his room. 

“Can I sit down?” Virgil motioned at Janus’ bed. 

Janus nodded. “Do you want to talk?” 

“Yeah,” Virgil said. He was still nervous, but he reminded himself that he needed to do this. “About what happened.” 

“Virgil-” Janus tried to intervene, but he was stopped when Virgil put his finger to his lip. “I missed you and Remus so much. I need you to know that. Being with the Light Sides was great, but it felt like more like a way to fill the hole I got from leaving you guys than anything else. I felt horrible, especially about leaving you, because I’ve loved you for years, and I threw away my chance, and I just-” 

Janus kissed Virgil, cutting him off. Virgil froze, shocked, and the other boy quickly pulled away. “Sorry, I just… I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” 

Virgil cupped Janus’ cheek and pulled him towards him, kissing him passionately. “Believe me, I’ve wanted to longer.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's (technically) the last chapter. All we've got left is the epilogue, and this fanfiction will be officially completed. 
> 
> Dang it, I don't wanna say goodbye to my baby- 
> 
> Aaanyways, prepare yourself!

Patton stood with Roman, determined. “You’re sure you still know the way?” 

Roman nodded. “Yeah.” 

Patton grabbed his friend’s hand. “Then let’s go.” 

Meanwhile  
Logan sat with Remus in their room, kissing him fiercely. Neither one of them really knew when things had turned from Remus admiring Logan’s wings to this, but they certainly weren’t complaining. Then they heard an angry knock, and Remus pulled away. “I swear to God, JJ-” He went up and opened the door to reveal his brother and Patton on the other side, Patton glaring at them. 

Logan got up after hastily putting his shirt back on. “I’ll go get Janus and Virgil.” 

Patton barred the door. “You aren’t going anywhere, Logan.” 

Logan gave Patton a venomous stare. “Fine.” Logan raised his voice, yelling, “Janus, Virgil, we need you!” 

Virgil and Janus were stirred from an almost equally heated activity, although significantly more “shirts-on”. Virgil pulled away and sighed. “We should probably go see what they need. It’s Lo and not Remus calling us, so it’s probably something actually important.”

Janus nodded, and both boys left his room, making their way to the space where, unbeknownst to them, one of their worst fears had unraveled. As they rounded the corner, Virgil’s eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. “Patton, Roman, what the hell are you doing here?” 

Patton turned around to face Virgil, fists clenching even further when he saw his hand intertwined with Janus’. “You and Logan are coming back with us. Now.” 

Virgil let go of Janus’ hand and crossed his arms across his chest, staring down Patton. “No we’re not. Move away from Remus and Logan’s door, please. We’re going to go to the living room to finish this.” 

Roman whispered something in Patton’s ear, and Patton, though still extremely angry, moved out of the way of the door. “Fine.” 

Logan left with his boyfriend, going into the living room, everyone else following. 

Patton stood in the middle of the room, glaring at his enemies and misled friends. “Logan and Virgil, you’re coming back with me and Roman. You’re making the wrong decision. This isn’t right. You don’t really want this.” 

Virgil stood up from where he was sitting next to Janus. “Fuck you, Patton. You really think you know what’s best for us? Because you. Don’t. At. All. If this is wrong, then why is Logan happier than I’ve ever seen him? Why did I finally get what I’ve wanted for years?” 

“Roman and I are your family! You don’t just throw that away on a whim!” 

“No, Janus and Remus are my family. At least they support me!” Virgil spat. 

Patton glared at him. “I’m trying to make you see sense! These two, they- Do you really think you can trust them?!” 

“Yes,” Virgil said with more surety than he had ever been about anything. 

Patton ignored his answer, turning to Logan. “And you! You’re supposed to be smart, and here you are, walking around with that- that monster! I thought maybe talking to you and Virgil would make you see that I’m trying to do what’s right for you, but apparently not. But you ARE coming with me. I can’t believe you’d do this! Lying to me, sneaking off at night, associating with the very people that are counteracting everything you’re supposed to stand for!” 

“You don’t know what’s right for me, Patton,” Logan stated, trying to stay calm. 

“Yes I do! You’re coming with us, and you will NEVER see Remus again!” Patton yelled. 

Logan tried to form a response, but then something no one, not even him, expected, happened. 

Logan started crying. 

“How- How DARE you?” he started, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. “I don’t care what you think, I love Remus. And he is better than you will EVER be. I will never stop loving him, and I will never let you hurt him. Because he’s the love of my life, and I’m not giving that up because you think it isn’t right!” 

Behind Patton, Roman’s eyes widened. 

Patton started to retort, but was stopped when Roman unexpectedly stood in front of him. “Pat, stop.” 

“W-What?” Patton stuttered. 

“I said stop. I won’t let you hurt my friends,” Roman said, gesturing around. “This- This isn’t what I was expecting to find here. Logan really is happy, and so is Johnny Death, believe it or not. And I’m not going to let you drag them back to being miserable just because you want them to fit your expectations.”   
Patton looked around, and crumbled from the inside out. 

No one was on his side anymore. 

Virgil moved forward. “Leave,” he said to Patton quietly. “Now. And don’t come back.” 

Patton stumbled backward, not believing what was happening. “No, you- you can’t-” 

Roman looked over at Patton. “We’re leaving now.” He grabbed Patton’s shoulder’s and guided him out, leaving the four Dark Sides alone. 

All four residents of the Dark Side stood in silence, Remus comforting his boyfriend after what he assumed was Logan’s first breakdown ever. Janus, meanwhile, was standing with his arms around Virgil, soothing him so he didn’t have a panic attack. Eventually, all four of them wandered away from the living room to process, and the rest of the day was quiet and meditative for all four. 

By the end, one thing was clear: they were all safe.


	17. Epilogue

A year later, Patton walked hesitantly into the Dark Mind Palace living room, instantly drawing the attention of the four boys watching their movie-night movie. Virgil got off of Janus’ lap, moving to stand in front of Patton, his hand on his hip revealing his engagement ring. “I thought I told you not to come back.” 

Patton sighed. “I know. I just needed to say, I-I’m sorry. What I did was so wrong. You guys and Roman were right. Roman and I are dating now, by the way. He’s the one who encouraged me to come here, and I just- I just wanted to say sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, but I am. I hope one day I can become part of your family again. That’s all.” Patton slunk away, leaving all four boys to process. 

Logan sighed. “Well. That happened.” 

Virgil nodded, going back to his fiance. “Yeah. Do you, uh, forgive him?” 

Logan shook his head vigorously. “No. Not yet, at least. He doesn’t get to show up at our home out of the blue, apologize, and have everything go away. Maybe one day we can invite him back into our lives, but not now.” 

“Mhm. He’s gonna miss mine and Janus’ wedding.” Virgil had listened to Lo, but was still quite obviously interested in Janus. Logan was glad to see him so happy. He couldn’t remember a time when Virgil was as happy as he was now, and it wasn’t even just because he and Janus were engaged now. It felt like he had been able let down his guard and finally be himself. Logan was doing as amazing as ever too. Janus had inspired him, and he was thinking of proposing to Remus soon. Both boys really were better off here. 

Logan gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the neck, grinning. “I love you, Rem,” he whispered, so happy just to be here. 

Remus grabbed Logan’s hand. “Love ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. 
> 
> It's done. Finished. Over. 
> 
> This is a really big achievement (this is my first ever finished fanfiction) but I don't want to be done with my favorite babyyyy
> 
> Anyways, hope you loved reading this as much I loved writing it. If you want, please check out more of my fics! 
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
